Jinenji's promised love
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: I realised no one has really mention Jinenji, I thought it would be nice to give him someone to love, a sort of beauty and the beast romance. With the recent death of his mother, Jinenji finds himself alone in the world, but his mother made him a promise, would she keep it? is this strangely beautiful girl be the very thing?
1. The celestial maiden

**Chapter one**

**Celestial maiden**

The dark haired beauty winced at the pain in her side as the wound, she had a narrow escape…she may not have come out of it unscathed….but she was free! The stinging in her wound would not subside and her green-eyed vision began to blur…._I can't hold on much longer_, she thought woefully to herself. The sun had risen high, the heat was becoming too much and it was getting more and more difficult to breathe_.__ Come on Hana…just hold on a little longer…you can't go back…you can't let them find you….you can't let them take you back!_ Unfortunately…no matter how strong her heart was and determined her spirit, her body was growing weaker…she couldn't hold on any longer, her body finally failed her and she collapsed onto the green grass beneath her. She gazed up to the sky, so clear and blue, she smelled the flowery breeze…if this was the last time she'd see the sky, smell the air…feel the warmth of the sun and prickliness of the grass, then it had befallen on a good day…a _very _good day. _Even though it was brief…__.I had tasted freedom, I can die in peace….mother, come for me now._ Darkness engulfed her surroundings, the sound of birds faded…she was no longer conscious of the things surrounding her…

* * *

Jinenji was sorting through the various medicinal herbs that grew on his father's farm, his heart still heavy with grief at the recent loss of his mother, that was the cruel fate any demon (even a half demon) would have to face if they cherished a mortal, the inevitable death they would face. It tore his insides apart to bur the woman who raised him, the one who defended him against all those who sought to harm him. His mother was and would always be the only woman capable of loving him in any way…. that was a fact he forced himself to accept long ago. She never saw him as a burden, if she did then she was very good at concealing it. He often wondered why…or rather, how, his mother could find that strength to love and protect him, many other young women would have tossed him aside, refusing to believe that it was even possible for them to have birthed such a disfigured creature. In all truth if it was not for her, Jinenji knew his heart would have grown as twisted and warped as his face, through all the constant ridicule there was someone who was there to ease the sorrow, to give him comfort, she taught him to be kind and compassionate, she taught him that it was pointless to hate his deriders, but to pity them…for minds were closed, for they would never be able to appreciate true beauty the way he does. Through everything, through all the hate….he had one thing for certain, his mother, but she lived on borrowed time and the day came when she had to give it back. He did not hate life because of it, Jinenji's mother had always warned him this day would come and when it did…he was not to be angry, it was okay to be sad…but not hateful, it was the natural order of things and it was something they would both have to accept. He did accept this, but still…now he had no one…all he had left of his heritage, was his father's farm and he would cherish that with every fibre of his being!

Plucking away at the herbs and separating them from the weeds, he sadly recalled the night of her death, before old age took her . "_Jinenji my boy_" she croaked touching one side of his hideous face "_I will not leave you alone…I will send you a heavenly being…__a celestial maiden…__I will send her to look after you, to love you and see what I have seen from the moment I first beheld you…a good and beautiful soul_" with that she passed on, he let out a great cry that almost brought down the entire hut. Months had passed and the promise she made remained un-kept, this of course did not surprise him, still for moment…when he saw the sheer sincerity in her dying eyes…he almost believed her.

He sighed heavily and continued with the task at hand hoping it would distract for at least a moment. A breeze suddenly swept across the blades of grass and carried with it a strange unfamiliar scent, the scent of wood-poppies, a clear stream….and blood, fresh blood. By some internal instinct he fled towards the source, following his nose and some kind of fierce magnetic force. He ran as quickly as he gigantic build would allow him to; until he came across the most artfully beautiful creature his blue bulging eyes had ever come across.

There laid a young woman, dressed in a fine silk kimono of many beautiful metallic pastel he. Her skin seemed untarnished (aside from the gaping wound at her side) as white as milk or a spring cloud, so smooth by appearance like a pearl! Her mounds of thick raven hair splayed out in luxurious waves, like a vast dark ocean at night with stars there mirrored and twinkling so brightly. There so tempting and teasing upon her face quivered her peach-pink lips that Jinenji had resisted the urge to trace his fingers upon. Her eyes were closed softly her long black lashes resting on her well defined cheek bones. His earlier thoughts again came to mind…was she a celestial maiden, he could quite easily believe that she had indeed fallen from the heavens and was harmed along the way. Another scent pricked at his huge nostrils, it seeped from her wounds with the blood…some sort of poison, one he did not quite recognise. This woman had been stabbed by a blade edged with poison…and without knowing exactly what sort of poison, it was impossible to estimate how long she had left. But some inside voice pleaded him to do all he could, to do everything and anything in his power to save her!

With such ease he vigilantly took the fragile woman into his large hands, so timidly…he was so afraid that she would shatter him, that his clumsy strength would break her like delicate porcelain….

* * *

With such swift care he brought her to the hut and tenderly placed her down on a freshly made bed of leaves and various sweet smelling flowers. He noticed her growing cold and her perfect lips darkening to a dangerous shade of blue. He laid a warm blanket over her and lit the fire-pit at the centre of the room. He first He'd see to the wound before she bled to death, then he would rid her of whatever poison was now coursing through her veins.

A deep scarlet blush burned at his snout as he removed her clothing to get to the wound, were she conscious he had no doubt she would be screaming at him, begging that he do nothing, to just let her die…she'd probably say that she would rather die than have him touch her!

Soon enough the bleeding ceased and he discovered the name of the mysterious poison and its antidote, by the fact that the smell was so weak he could conclude that the one who wielded it could not have given her such a large dose. A strange warmth he had never felt before spread its way across his chest, he was relieved…happy even….for there was a chance she would survive this, that she would open her eyes and he would for the first time behold their shade!

If his calculations were correct, he had till nightfall till the poison would spread to her vital organs, that gave him just enough time to make the antidote that would save her. Sure enough as the stars appeared and the moon rose high, he had given her the cure and now awaited to such anticipation, the moment she would awaken and behold the face of the one who had rescued her….


	2. The beautiful beast

**Chapter 2**

**The beautiful beast**

Life slowly returned to Hana, her lips returned to their beautiful former shade and her breathing was at a normal and steady pace. Jinenji's breath hitched as she began to stir and unintentionally he leant forward…

Hana fluttered her eyelashes to reveal the most lunious green eyes that glowed a dazzling lime light; as her vision cleared she saw the giant figure casting her in shadow, his eyes blue and bulbous gawking from each side of his head. His long horse-like snout closer than she could stand, his breath a foul odour. At first glance it could not be denied that this beast was truly horrifying to behold! She let out a loud high pitched scream…this was a demon! _They found me! They found me!_

"Get away from me!" she screamed with true terror "Get away! Help! Help! Somebody help!"

Jinenji was so frightened and alarmed by her screaming that he fled from his hut, his bulky hands covering the disfigured face that had frightened her so much. The place shook at his heavy footsteps, he was bellowing like a frightened child as he did so. When he was gone, Hana sat up, clutching the blanket to herself, breathing heavily and staring out at the door. When she calmed herself she observed her newer surroundings…this wasn't the castle, this was a hut. She took notice of the bandaging around her wound and the aroma of medicinal herbs…this creature was not kidnapping her, he was not harming her or preparing her for his next meal…he'd saved her life!

Realising her error she was consumed with guilt, she reached for her kimono, it was washed, the blood was gone! And there laid a bowl of fresh cooked rice at her side. She shrugged the silk about her shoulders and eased herself up from the ground (the wound still in the process of healing). Holding her arm to her side over her injury she hobbled gracefully out the hut. There she saw the misunderstood beast huddled, still covering his face and violently shaking. Poor creature she thought to herself as she slowly approached him.

"Excuse me….I'm sorry, you just startled me….please, let me see your face, I wish to thank you properly for helping me" she crooned gently, her arm outstretched. It was then she noticed the many scars covering him big arms….life had been so unfair to this gentle giant, that much was clear. He did not turn and face her, Hana laid her hand upon his shoulder, feeling him tense beneath her palm at the feel of her gentle touch. Cautiously he turned to face her, his expression confused and hesitant. Jinenji saw no scowl or trace of fear interfered upon that lovely face, but instead it was beheld a radiant white smile so caring and mild. "Please" she continued "may I know the name of my hero?"

Jinenji was speechless, his mouth was dry and the words were stuck in his throat, her eyes ceased to glow and now settled to a dark green, still unusual…but still, human-like. She knelt down beside him, not removing her hand once "You don't have to be afraid, I'm sorry I screamed at you…I wasn't expecting to ever wake up again…I was very confused…please forgive me" she soothed with the most musical voice imaginable. She was sitting close, without even the slightest hint of disgust of repulsion.

"J-Jinenji" he stuttered so meekly she almost didn't here, her smile brightened and her eyes briefly flashed their former lime glow before again fading.

"Jinenji" she breathed, his blush burned more fierce, no women had ever spoken his name so….so tenderly before, she spoke it as though it were her favourite word, "thank you Jinenji…will you come inside and eat with me…you did make it after all" she giggled standing to her feet and guiding him up with her, her arms now enfolded his large scar covered limb.

She sat him down next to her and handed him a bowl of rice, they ate in silence for a while till Jinenji fathomed the courage to utter his first question "what is your name?"

Hana tensed up, she wanted to answer, but didn't know how…could he be trusted with her real name? Then again didn't she promise herself that she would find a new name, this was a new life after all, she wanted to be someone else…she left the other woman behind.

And so she answered s truthfully as she could "I don't have one anymore" she answered, when Jinenji looked confused she smiled fondly, "I'm not the person I once was…I'm brand new! Hey, why don't you give me one? Think of one you think would befit me ".

Jinenji began to babble nervously, this earned another affectionate giggle from the lovely woman who sat fearlessly close to him, she again replaced her hand on his arm, "I'll leave you to think about it…would it be alright if I helped myself to another bowl of rice?"

Jinenji nodded, she pressed her hand against him using him as an object to help her to her feet. Jinenji watched with careful eyes as she ladled herself another portion of rice….what name would befit such a majestic beauty, such a kind grace? She was like a dream…perhaps she was, perhaps she was just an illusion. "Hana" he spoke, she nearly dropped her bowl …_how did he know?_

"What" she whispered, her back to him so he could not see her stunned expression, her eyes were controlled by emotion and she could not help the threatening glow from arising.

"I thought it an appropriate name" Jinenji explained sheepishly, in truth it was some sort of whisper in his ear gently uttering that name, perhaps he was losing his mind. Her glow subsided.

Hana sighed "oh…um…I don't really like that name…it's the name of someone I used to know and would like to forget…can you think of another?"

Jinenji didn't want to make another failed attempt and was hesitant, till her pleading green eyes shimmered at him like dew drops on a spring leaf. "Emi" he spoke again.

Her ears pricked up and lime glow momentarily flashed in her irises, "that sounds nice? What does it mean?" she asked.

Jinenji blushed and was clearly reluctant to say it, her smirk however drew the answer from his lips "it means…beautiful blessing".

Hana's cheeks darkened, a reaction Jinenji did not expect…he had never made a woman blush, she clasped her hands together and beamed "Oh my! That is the nicest thing? Jinenji I love it! I would love you to call me that, thank you so much!" before she realised is she had embraced the giant's arm and hugged it closely to her. Feeling his muscles tense she discovered his embarrassed and unsure face, no one other than his mother had touched him without the intent of hurting him and he resisted the urge to hold her to him, the way any ordinary man would. She was an extraordinary beauty for certain and he was truly the ugliest thing to walk the earth, both at extreme end of the scale, standing side by side.

She giggled at the discomfiture on his face and moved away from him. No male had ever looked at her that way before, the other men she had been surrounded by looked at her like a piece of meat they longed to devour, she was an object to them…something to be used and abused. They never blushed at her, they never shied away from her touch…if anything they would grope at her force themselves upon her. None of them had ever referred to her as "beautiful blessing" no to them she was a tool to be used for their pleasure. She wanted to be new, for her innocence to be regained, to be cleaned again. Just a few minutes with this beat and it was achieved, she was shiny and new with no shame to soil her.

"Jinenji" she uttered "…I hate to ask…but would it be alright if I stay here? Just for a couple of days to recover then I promise you'll never have to see me again".

His heart thudded, was he so alarmed at the thought of her leaving? Indeed she was welcome to stay as long as she desired to, he let her know this almost instantly, she clapped her hands together and chuckled with glee.

"Yay! Thank you Jinenji…I promise I won't be a bother, while I'm here I'll help you out! I'll cook for you and clean the hut! I promise that while I'm here you'll never return from a hard day's work without a clean home and hot meal!" She hadn't been so happy in so long, she was safe here, he wouldn't harm her. She then remembered something I'll have to tell him who I'm running from…it was unfair to ask him to shelter her before letting him know the danger it might mean.

_He's been so kind to me; I have to at least be honest with him_ the rational part of her mind spoke to her. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell him just yet…she was so frightened he would look at her differently.

Still…there was something about him, she trusted the beautiful beast before her…her eyes were not that of an ordinary human's, they had the power to see the auras of every living being. Jinenji's light was so pure, so celestial…it seemed to soften he rough features. She'd never had a friend before…rather Hana never had a friend before…Emi did, she had Jinengi…and he would be the only friend she would ever need.

_I am Emi now, just an ordinary human…with a half demon for a best friend…I promise Jinenji I will tell you everything…just not yet, let me enjoy being Emi for a little while longer before bringing Hana back into the picture._

"Shall I fetch you another bowl of rice?" she inquired helpfully, he nodded, as she served him some she made another suggestion "after would you like to take a walk? I'd like it if you would show me your farm?".


	3. Domestic goddess

**Chapter 3**

**Domestic goddess **

A week of blissful peace passed by, Jinenji was working in his father's fields as the noon sun rose high, it was another hot summer day and the heat of the sun was causing perspiration to form on his brow. He did not notice Hana appear beside him, her footsteps so light and soundless she mopped his forehead with a cloth to cool him before handing him a jug of cold water. She smiled pleasantly as she did so having grown accustomed to the blush that seemed to permanently pant his uneven cheeks. He liked how she looked in ordinary villagers clothing, it did not interfere with her rich beauty of course. They were the clothes his mother wore when she was young, they had been washed and his mother hadn't worn them since, but she kept hold of them because his father had given them to her. The woman he had come to know as Emi said something about the clothing that delighted him, "_your mother's aura still lingers on them…she was indeed such a kind woman, I think I would have liked her very much_".

Emi laid her hand on his shoulder "That's better isn't it?" she said sweetly to him, "Lunch will be ready soon, I'll call you when it's done, I just need to fold away some laundry" she then sauntered gracefully into the hut, feeling Jinenji's round eyes follow her as she did so. The hut had never been so clean, neither had his clothes and the food was excellent, his mother was unable to keep up with the housework as she aged and Jinenji was less than useless at it. It just seemed to come so baturally Emi, she was a true domestic goddess.

Little did they know that they were being watched the entire time by a passing villager, a young man, his eyes wide from shock, "I always knew that half was evil!" he growled to himself "now his mother's dead his kidnapped and bewitched a poor young girl! Who knows what he's doing to her!" such vile thoughts were running through his mind. He imagined those gargantuan rough hands upon that girl's tender skin, he imagined the red perverted blaze in the demon's eyes! He ran on, he wasn't about to pretend as though he saw nothing! He intended to warn the other villagers, they would come and rescue the girl…perhaps she would so grateful to her hero that she would instantly fall in love with him and agree to be his wife…

* * *

"Jinenji…lunch is ready, hurry inside before it get cold" her melodious voice carried from the inside the hut. Lifting his heavy self from the ground he moved towards the source a mouth-watering aroma filling his nostrils, another wonderfully prepared meal was awaiting him.

But before he was anywhere near the threshold he was approached by an angry mob, they came with pitchforks, rakes and other various gardening tools that could be used for a weapon. He was confused, it had been years since they pursued him like this, with so much hate radiating from them.

"Where is she!" one of them demanded "what have you done with the girl!"

Jinenji backed away like a frightened animal…they pressed on, the sharp points of their pitchforks begging to pierce his flesh. He looked behind him, he had already figured out for himself that Emi was hiding from something, she didn't tell him what, who or why…but he knew that something was out to get her and there was this deep need in him to protect her at all costs. He ran from the hut hoping to draw them away and was successful, but he did not get far till someone stabbed his leg causing him to fall the ground. The earth beneath him shook as he landed and he roared with immense pain.

Emi heard this and with such panic she sprinted out to the commotion, she almost wept to see the scene before her, her friend…being attacked. She was angry now! _Extremely _hot with sheer rage, she took hold of her broom and ran to his aid.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone!" she yelled at them hitting the man who stabbed Jinenji's leg with her broom. She wormed her way past them and stood protectively in front of her friend her glare glowing her lime light, the mob was startled.

"What is she?" one called out "is she a witch like his mother?"

Emi sneered at them, she forced her glowing eyes to stop, she could not risk any more exposure, "I am not a witch!" she yelled at them pointing the blunt end of her broom under the leader's chin "I am an ordinary human girl…Jinenji is my friend, he saved my life and I am eternally in his debt! If ever you come near him, if you even _think_ about hurting him again you'll see exactly what I'm truly capable of! Let it be known to everyone in this village that if anyone wants to hurt Jinenji…then they'll have to go through me! Got it!"

"B-but this is a demon…he maybe half human…but still…you can't trust his kind…there is evil in his heart" spoke the very man who had lead the mob here in the first place.

Emi glowered at him "there is more evil…more hate in your hearts…it is our kind we should fear more, the soul of the creature I now protect hold more humanity than all of you put together…I will let you anywhere near him again!"

They all stared with stunned expressions, this heavenly form with the demonic figure behind her…it was clear she meant every word of it…no one was to hurt him…not while she graced him with her presence. One man from the crowd however, didn't quite get the message, he barged forward.

"Out of the way wench!" he snarled striking her violently across the face, she yelped and hit the ground, an angry mark upon her cheek. It was then they witnessed the wrath of Jinenji who upon seeing this assault forgot his injury and leapt to his feet, his eyes glowing red…his demonic energy strengthening and the white aura that surrounded him faded to black. He grabbed the wretched man with one hand and brought him of his feet squeezing him tightly, intending to crush the life out of him. The other members of the mob fled in fear, ignoring Jinenji's victim's pleas for help.

Emi though hesitant and shocked soon recovered and reacted fast, she clutched at Jinenji's clothes "Jinenji put him down! Look at me I'm fine, let him go don't let them do this to you!" she begged tearfully.

"He hurt you!" Jinenji growled.

"I know…and he hurt you…they all did, they have done for a long time…but you are not the monster they claim you to be! Listen Jinenji…hear me please, you are not a monster…don't let them turn you into one…come back to me my friend! Please come back to me" her appeals warmed his heart and with some effort he regained his composure and reluctantly released the almost breathless man from his grip. The assaulter did not stay long he sped of like a coward before his feet even touched the ground.

There was long intense moment when Jinenji and Emi gazed at each other…both realising what the other was prepared to do for them. They had not known each other long, yet already there was this willingness to risk their lives to keep one another safe. The pain of the stab wound in his leg was growing and he almost collapsed. "Oh no!" Emi gasped "Oh Jinenji…what have they done to you!" she ran to him and did her best to support him despite how much bigger he was than her "let's get you inside…I'll dress your wound, luckily you already mixed some medicinal herbs this morning…you must show me how you do that".

Slowly but surely she managed to get him inside the hut, safe and far from those vile men. She set Jinenji down and kneeled beside him "I'm going to have to touch your leg…is that okay with you?" she asked politely…another blush formed on his face as nodded. It was so strange…she never needed to ask permission to touch someone before, in fact she often did her best to avoid it…but this beast was different, he was not used to a gentle touch.

"Were any of them the ones who are after you?" he inquired shyly, Emi caught her breath in her mouth…it was time she came clean.

"No…Jinenji…Its time I told you the truth…please…don't hate me after…at least not too much".


	4. The sight of a saint

**Chapter 4**

**The sight of a Saint**

_Where to begin_? She sighed to herself as finished tending to his wound, Jinenji was waiting patiently.

"You've noticed by now….that my eyes sometimes glow, right? And I've already told you that I can see auras…"she paused and sighed with exasperation, "let me start from the beginning…my real name is Hana and I was born blind" she watched for Jinenji's reaction, but he just sat their calmly, listening, his mind opened wide and it gave her some hope. "…My mother was the mistress to the Lord of this region, he paid her well for her services…till she discovered she was pregnant with me" she paused momentarily, "my mother was told to abandon me, I was a child born of sin "a walking sin" as he called me…seeing the colour of my visionless eyes he knew instantly that he was not the real father and that my mother had fallen in love with one his servants. He killed the man before my mother's eyes and told her that if I was not gone by sundown the same blade would pierce _my_ heart. So she took me to a nearby temple…she begged the monks to watch me as no one else would raise her _sin_. Mother was a beautiful woman…she allured even the holiest of men, so in exchange for a single kiss from her, the monk promised to hide me away in the temple and allow her to visit whenever she so chose…in exchange for another kiss each time. Twelve years this lasted, twelve year I remained hidden. The monk was a kind man, he taught me the importance of spirituality…by this time it was already long discovered that I was blind, he told me it was good thing, I would not be vexed with vanity. He called my blindness a gift for I able to converse with many soldiers whose appearances became warped from war. But I longed to know what colour the sky was…I was told it was blue…but how was I to know what blue looked like? Or pink, red, green…I wanted to count the stars with mother, I wanted to know her face as well as she knew mine. So I prayed to the statue of Buddha every morning, every afternoon and every night, four more years passed…on the day I turned sixteen the monk had prepared a cleansing ritual, to rid me of the sin that was birth and make my soul clean…mother was there too. He dropped two drops of holy water in each eye…when I woke up the next morning…I could see! The monks were amazed, soon they realised that I could see even more than them…Buddha had blessed me with the sight of a saint!"

Jinenji shifted to make himself more comfortable and winced at the pain in his leg "careful…we don't want to reopen the wound" Emi…Hana…said, she handed his tea that she had been brewing for him while she told her story.

"Please continue" Jinenji said politely, the girl before him nodded.

"I had never been so happy, I watched the sunset every night, sometimes I'd wake up early enough to the sun rise! I learned all the colours, all the different shades and hues…I was so fascinated by the world around me. The monks all told me that I was fortunate to have gained sight so late in life as I had no real perception of beauty…I remember I told them "_I know beauty…true beauty that normal eyes cannot see…it is in the soul where true beauty and true distortion lies_". My spiritual powers grew, I was asked to determine the innocent and the guilty at many a trial…in the process I saved many innocent lives from imprisonment. However this exposure meant that the Lord had discovered I was alive…this meant trouble for my mother. One night a spirit came to me and offered me the title of a saint, to become a true celestial being…to gain immortality….I was now the sin that was to become a saint. However before I could accept I was taken by the lords guards came and found me….they stole me away back to the castle where I was born…they killed my mother right in front of me!" Hana paused for a moment and allowed a single tear to fall "the horrible man refused to release me…he had me dressed in fine clothing and put with the rest of his concubines. The holy spirit from the temple returned and again offered me the sainthood and eternal life, before it was too late…before the Lord stole my virginity out of wedlock and I would no longer be eligible for the gift….I turned the offer down and told him never to return to me again".

This was a great surprise to Jinenji, he never thought a human would ever turn down the the gift of eternal life and youth "why did you turn him down?" Jinenji asked.

"I didn't want to live forever, my mother was dead…I didn't have anything to live for,not even for five minutes more, let alone an eternity. I contemplated taking my life…but after all my mother did to keep me alive I realised it would be selfish of me, an insult to her memory".

The explanation made a lot of sense to Jinenji…after all he always knew he was doomed to live on with without his mother, he too had thought of following her to the grave, but he did not for the exact same reasons as Emi. "Continue" he said.

"well, another three years passed since then, the Lord always say that he was "saving " me, letting me get better with age…his aura was as black as night! And it terrified me. He learnt also that is killed me, the gift of my sight would be his…his plan was to take what was left of my innocence… then kill me so he could have the eyes of a saint and all other spiritual powers that came with it. A week ago I escaped, on the very night he had planned to put his plan in motion. Although…as you know I did not leave unscathed, he shot me with a poison arrow….the rest of the story tells itself. Something drew me in this direction…I don't know what I just knew that I'd be safer heading that found me and cared for me…but I have put you in such danger… if they find me here…they'll kill you to get to me… that is why I intend to leave soon, I've already over stayed my welcome. I'm sorry for everything…I'm so glad to have me you…you are the most good and beautiful soul I have ever know!" she then burst into tears.

Jinenji was speechless…did she just call _him _beautiful? Was that truly how she saw him? His heart thudded in his chest…this feeling so new and exciting, yet completely terrifying. He found a new courage as he brought her carefully into his arms making sure not to crush her with his strength. To his most utter delight, she did not pull away…she clung to him like she never wanted to let go. This was Emi, this was beautiful blessing!

"Stay as long as you need" he told her "I'll protect you with my life, I would like to enjoy your company just a little longer".

Emi smiled tearfully, "thank you my friend…thank you".

But he knew the time would come when she would have to leave him, it made no difference if he died defending her, it was a preferable way to die; for the moment she strayed too far from him, he was doomed to die anyway…he would not tell her this, he never intended to, from the moment he met her he was willing to die for her. Emi would never know what he actually sacrificed that day he saved her…because if she did, she would feel obligated to stay and that would have taken away her freedom, something he was entirely unwilling to do.

"Jinenji" she cooed gently, he hummed in response, they still were clinging to each other "can we stay like this for a while? Then when the stars come out…can we go outside and count them? Last night I named one after you…I want to show you which one"

He nodded his head, _whatever brings you happiness_, he said internally, was this how an ordinary human man would have spent most of his evenings? In the warmth of his hut hold to a sweet and beautiful woman? He never thought he 'd see the day it would happen to him.

The monks who raised her were right about one thing, she truly was able to see thing that other could, it was something they had in common…maybe, his mother had kept her promise.


	5. We are forever bound

**Chapter 5**

**We are forever bound **

As the weeks passed she found herself growing more and more fond of the man who had saved her, the thought of leaving him becoming increasingly impossible. Every morning she awoke to a fresh bouquet of flowers beside her and a once he had given her a new comb (handmade). The more things he did to please her, the more she wanted to return the favour…she entwined the flower he gave her in her dark tresses and purposely made sure he saw her using the comb he made for her.

He made her laugh; it had been years since she had been able to release the slightest whisper of mirth without the dreaded feeling of guilt. Jinenji made everything seem brighter…he drained all the grey away leaving only the most vibrant colours to paint he canvas of her life. Emi had never had a home, the temple wasn't her home it was her hiding place, the castle wasn't her home it was her prison, the hut Jinenji was sharing with her….was the place she could ever really call home. She had never felt so safe in her entire life, this man made her feel so secure and deep down the young woman knew there was not thing she would not do for him. Whenever he was late she'd panic, if was even more quiet than usual she'd worry that it was something she did wrong and then do anything to make him laugh. He had become more at ease with her, he was blushing less around her and wasn't afraid to sit close to her. Both wanted to stay together but neither was willing to fully admit the need they had to be with each other.

Jinenji still refused to tell her the truth about her rescue, what he had sacrificed for her. Finally he realised what it was like to be human…to live a day as an ordinary man, with a woman at his side. He knew the day was looming closer, the day she would leave and venture on to somewhere better and far away from her pursuers. It would hurt him to see her go...but not for too long, he estimated he'd have at least three days to grieve before the curse he placed upon himself killed him, along with a broken heart. He had bound them together…and that bond grew ever stronger the more time they spent together. _We are bound Emi…we are bound._

"Care to share what's in your head?" Emi spoke as she sipped at her tea by the fire pit, Jinenji looked puzzled, Emi smiled "I can always tell what you're feeling…because somehow I feel it too…but I cannot read your thoughts and you rarely speak. It's so frustrating to feel someone's sadness and not know why it is that they're sad" by this time she had placed down her cup and moved past the flickering flames to where he sat staring pensively out of the window and into the star studded sky. She knelt down beside him laying both her hands gently on his and smiled up at him. He breathed in her fragrant scent, everything in the hut now smelled of her "what is it?" she asked quietly, "dear friend you can tell me anything…let me be of some comfort to you as you are to me". Jinenji reached out one of his large fingers and touched her cheek. It brought him so much joy to touch her, she never recoiled from him but seemed to relish the skin on skin contact, the quiver she gave was not in disgust but delight.

Jinenji could not tell her why he was sad, he could not tell her how much he wanted her stay with him, how he would die to give her freedom. If he told her what fate awaited him, she would stay with him against her will, he was willing to die for her, after all she was mortal and it was better this way…he could not lose her as he did his mother, to die so she could live….was a price he was more than willing to pay. All these thoughts circled through his head, then he realised he had not answered her, but he had no answer. Emi traced her fingers across the scars on his arm, a foreign urge to lean in and kiss them away, instead she leaned against him, he wasn't willing to answer and she didn't want to force him.

"Jinenji, I've been thinking" Emi spoke enjoying the warmth of his skin "I can't run forever…eventually I'll have to face the Lord eventually and I'll need all the power I can get…I need to see the spirit again and accept the sainthood".

Jinenji became apprehensive, this would mean her leaving…sooner than he hoped, she hugged tighter to his arm " Don't look so sad, you're the reason I have the courage to do this…I can fave eternity now, because I know I won't go through it alone…I'll have you, my best friend. I will come back of course, just to say goodbye…then once I have put a stop to that man I will again return…just to make sure you're okay".

Jinenji swept her up and held her to him, it was like scooping up a small pile of feathers, she was so light. The contrast between the two was frightening.…she so beautiful and he so monstrous. "How long will it take?" he asked sadly.

"Two days" she replied cheerfully.

Two days, that gave him at least a day to be saved, he sighed "Please be no longer than three days…come back, say goodbye and then you need never see me again".

Emi frowned, "Jinenji! Of course I'll come back after I've said goodbye…it may take quite a while to destroy this Lord, a year at the most…but I will come back…I'll see you again, give me a year at the most and even if my mission is not complete I'll still return just to visit"

By then I'll already be dead he thought gravely to himself, "even so, please return to me in three days so that we can have a proper goodbye….it's only just in-case the worst occurs…I'd like to see you… one last time".

Emi's eyes shimmered, his words warming her heart….without thinking she reached out her hand and laid it upon his cheek, her beautiful peach-pink lips then met the other repulsive cheek and she gave him a chaste kiss shared between to people who cared deeply for one another. This was the first kiss Jinenji had ever received, it was not a lover's kiss…but still it was a kiss! She did so without a trace of fright or even a second thought, it was of her own will that she placed those lips upon his skin and it felt amazing. His heart could not contain his joy that some over-flowed and spilled from the eyes. How he would die for her! Like a loyal dog he'd serve her….life began with her and he'd let it end _for_ her. It was at this moment that there came such a moment of clarity…he loved her…he truly loved her! Never did he ever dream that he would ever experience such a thing….Emi….his beautiful blessing, it didn't matter if she did not love him the same way, the important thing was that he was able to feel it. _Emi….Emi….we are forever bound_.

She smiled at him and kept her hand upon his face "my dearest friend…three days…that's all…I promise…three day and I'll be back" she then stood to her feet and proceeded to her sleeping mat. "I leave at first light…the sooner I leave the quicker I can get back".

_It doesn't matter_ Jinenji _thought if you are one minute late…then I shall die….but that's okay, after what you have given me…I'll die a very happy monster indeed._


	6. Never coming back

Chapter 6

She peered up to him with dazzling eyes and tender smile, her hands engulfed in his "three days" she promised "that's all…make sure you eat okay…if you don't I'll know".

Jinenji smiled back, something he often avoided due to his teeth; they were akin that of a dead man, one that has been in that state for at least a year or two. He quickly forced his smile away and blushed.

Emi chuckled and shook her head "don't do that, it's good to smile…you deserve to…more than anyone else I know".

This of course brought another smile to his face, this time he did not hide it "be careful" he said averting his gaze.

"I will…you take care while I'm gone" she paused a sudden sadness touching her adorable features "I'm really going to miss you…even if it is for just a few days…"

Another long silence came, but not an awkward one…it was one of those moments when words became superfluous and the eyes, the very windows to the soul, spoke everything they dared not utter aloud. Wordlessly and tearlessly she walked away, Jinenji's eyes watching her….counting her every step. The further away she got the more he felt the coldness of fear….his death was certain, she would not return...why would she? She got what she wanted, a place to hide and recover, till her strength returned and she could face her foes. Even if by some miracle she did make it back in the next three days…she would just leave again, go off on a wonderful adventure…make friends, fall in love…completely enjoy her new found freedom. All the while, his lifeless body would be rotting away in the place that it fell till the foul smell of death caught someone's attention…then the villagers would burn him in his hut and dance merrily chanting a happy tune "_the beast is dead, the beast is dead let sing and dance and burn his head!_"

Jinenji sat down by a near stream reminiscing...he had faced so much sadness growing up, but there was a few moments that almost made his life worth living; most of them took place by this stream, his mother would bring him down here when he was very young, they would bring a picnic and she would tell him stories of his father. He brought Emi here only two nights ago, telling her of these moments he and his mother shared. She did look so beautiful that night, her skin bathed in the glow of star light, her eyes illuminated by the moon. Music carried its way from the village, sparking a certain excitement in her. She took his hands and began twirling "dance with me!" she demanded playfully. Her wish was of course his command and so despite his reluctance, he carried his heavy weight about stomping clumsily with the graceful enchantress who accompanied him. Her laughter was music to him and it gave him greater joy knowing he was the cause of it. No longer had he the strength to deny it, he loved her…he loved her and was exhausted pretending otherwise.

He stared deep into the water, her face appearing to the surface…that kind grin, those luminous green orbs and her thick black tresses framed that face prettier than a picture. He reached out to touch her image but when the water rippled her face vanished and in its stead was his mangled horse-like face. He was a horrifying sight….there was no way in the world that she could love him in return, not heaven could grant such a wish! It was pathetic really; the hideous demon had fallen for the beautiful saint. "She's not coming back" he growled to himself, growing aggravated by his reflection. "She doesn't care for me…she never did, she needed a place to hide in her weakened state…she used me! Emi doesn't care whether I live or die".

Tears now streamed down his repulsive face, his insides were being crushed …this was gut wrenchingly painful….a bittersweet torture. By now Jinenji had completely convinced himself that Emi had lied to him, that she had betrayed him…still he loved her and he would still willingly die for her. Anger raged him like a wild and hungry animal…why did have to be born this way? His father after all was magnificent…why did his son have to be grotesque! He had never hated life so much, this was the cruellest trick it had ever played with him, dangling everything he ever wanted right in front of him so close yet still completely unobtainable.

Which would kill him first, the curse… Or a broken heart?

* * *

Emi made excellent time, her promise to Jinenji burning away at the back of her mind. She knew it would delight him if she returned earlier than expect, also she reared to leave him alone…with those villagers. A passing traveller had seen her, so bewitched by her beauty he insisted that she take his horse. Though at first she reused this generous offer she did think _although it would speed things up, then I can return home to Jinenji_and thus accepted.

She made it to her former place of residence a day earlier than expected, this would give her an extra day to spend time reminiscing with the monks who had partially raised her. However, upon her arrival she felt a feeling stir inside her, a warning. Everything was quiet…too quiet….there was an ominous presence and not a single human aura in sight. She jogged into the temple calling for the monks by name "master Aki, Master Katsuo? Anyone here? Dear monks where are you? It's me Hana". She turned a corner and fled to the main shrine, it was there she came upon a sight that made her shriek and collapse with grief in the pool of blood beneath her. They were slain all of them…this was the work of the evil Lord's guards, he did this…because he was searching for her…it was all her fault.

She was sobbing so heavily she almost did not hear the footsteps approach her, his dark aura filled the room almost casting everything completely in shadow, slowly she rose to her feet, not needing to turn her back and face him "Lord Takeo…you would stoop this low, just to gain my sight?"

The evil lord laughed, "How does it feel, Hana, knowing you could have prevented this? If you gave your gift to me willingly all it would have meant was you returning to your former blindness…no bloodshed needed. You are a stubborn wench…just like you mother….but you can change all this…you don't have to die…give me your powers willingly and I shall let you run home to your monster".

Her heart almost stopped dead in her chest…monster? Was he talking about Jinenji? She clenched her fists furiously "don't you dare call him that! How do you know about him?"

His malicious mirth sent shivers down her spine; Lord Takeo proceeded to explain with an eerily calm manner "did you think no one had found you? That you were not being watched? I knew it was only a matter of time before you deemed it safe enough to return here. Now all the monks spiritual powers reside in me, their murderer…yours will follow along with those saintly eyes".

_No _her mind snarled at this_ I will not let their deaths be in vain! I will avenge these monks__, I will avenge my mother__…I will become a saint and live forever with Jinenji!_

Before she turned to attack Lord Takeo raised his hand and with the tainted spiritual power of the monks he held her pinned against the statue of Buddha each arm outstretched and cuffed her legs twisted together. This was his moment, he could kill her so easily…so why did he make no move to? Was he toying with her?

"Kill me then" she screamed "just do it already!"

The Lord laughed and smirked knowingly "in good time my dear Hana…I just need to wait a couple more days, then I'll be more than happy to".

Emi was so confused "Why? You have me here now…why not get it over with?"

Lord Takeo roughly gripped at her chin and placed his face close to hers "didn't your monster tell you? The poison I gave you requires a very specific cure…a sacrifice" he paused to watch her reaction and was delighted with it "in order to preserve you he had to give you some of his demonic life force…thus binding you together. If you stray too far from him for more than three days at the most then the wound he had healed on you will appear on him along with the same poison…killing him in a matter of minutes".

Emi's face now wet with tears _is he telling the truth? If so why? Why didn't Jinenji tell me…was he actually willing to die for me the moment he saw me?_

"No! There has to be another way?" she screamed.

"There is…I could kill you then his life fore would return to him"

Her breath hitched in her throat "then do it! I beg you to kill me….kill me now, take my sight…it my blood on your blade you crave most….kill me! Just kill me now!"

How the horrid man was enjoying this…making her plead for death "As I said, I intend to….I just thought it would be more fun to let the beast die first….then I shall reunite you in the afterlife…why are you so willing to die for this hideous monster?"

Her tears spluttered everywhere, she struggled against her confinement "he is not a beast, he is not a monster and is certainly far from hideous! Jinenji is the most beautiful man I have ever known! True beauty lies in his soul! I would willingly die for him because I….I-I….I"

"-Love him?" the Lord ridiculed with almost a slight hint of shock in his tone, he let out an obnoxiously loud laugh, eventually he quieted down long enough to add "this is even better! Now he will die never knowing that someone truly loved him, he'll die thinking you betrayed him….he pass on with such bitterness and hate in his heart! He'll use his final breath to curse you!" he walked away laughing knowing full well that she would not be able to escape.

Emi hung her head and cried softly in defeat Jinenji….why didn't tell me?


	7. The Jade-eyes Saint

**Chapter 7**

**The Jade-eyed Saint**

"Takeo! Takeo please let me go! I'll _give_ you my sight…or you'd rather kill me for it then please do it now!" Emi screamed, the third day had now arrived and she was completely inconsolable. She writhed and struggled like a caged animal shrilling loudly like a banshee, despite how weak she was from hunger and fatigued from lack of sleep.

"Takeo! Takeo! I swear if you don't let me save him I'll haunt you forever…no monks or priests will ever be able exorcize me from you side! I won't let you sleep, eat or even think of anything else! I'll be screaming in your ear every waking moment! I'll rot your food and set fire to your bed! Once I've driven you insane and into an early grave I'll haunt any legacy you have left behind till they have been driven as mad as their creator!" all her shouting and screaming proved useless, he had left her hanging there with the monks bodies strewn beneath her feet, _such disrespect for these holy men_. She twisted her wrists against her the clutches, they dug into her skin…drawing blood.

Soon Lord Takeo's voice resounded in her head, the words he had spoken that morning; _today's the__ day sweet Hana, my guess is__ that you have till sunset…the __moment the__ sun sinks the beast will die!_Time was running out….it was already late in the afternoon, it all seemed hopeless. She sobbed her heart out, trying to release all the terror and woe from her body. Another innocent was going to die because of her….not just anyone, but Jinenji….he was all she had left in the world.

A haunting silence filled the wall of the shrine she was imprisoned in…all her energy spent , the only comfort she would find was that she would soon follow Jinenji to the grave…perhaps the could live a life _after_ life. As the sun began to sink further into the west she muttered her prayers to Buddha, she prayed for Jinenji, for the dead monks and for forgiveness. Suddenly the air grew cold and covered her in goose-flesh. She remembered what followed this chill, she lifted her head with great anticipation and there hovered the Great Spirit from her past.

"Spirit" she breathed.

"I have come to answer your prayers…will you accept the offer made to you many years ago? Are you ready to face immortality? Are you prepared to wield the immense power of a saint " it hissed.

A determined expression spread across her face_, yes…I'll destroy this evil man and save Jinenji__._ "Holy Spirit….I am ready, I will carry this gift with honour" her eyes glowed their lime light, her strong will giving her strength. The spirit's eyes wavered deep into her soul, a light shone through to her, filling her entire being with the power of a Saint! When she was completely filled the virtuous essence vanished from her sight and with one flex she broke free of her shackles with a blast of celestial light.

Her eyes now permanently shone their green light…she wasn't a human any more…she was a full-fledged celestial being and almost completely invincible. Emi stood to her feet, the voice of the spirit echoed "behold the jade-eyed saint". She walked on the dried blood disappearing beneath her light footsteps.

Lord Takeo appeared in a hurry, having seen the previous burst of light that shattered the bards on the windows. Emi simpered cockily enjoying the look of fear in his eyes she outstretched her arm and continued to pursue him. "It's time to return what does not belong to you….give back the power and lives you stole!" As she spoke a white orb shone from her hand, the light struck him and turned the wretch into dust!

The spiritual powers and souls of the monks flew about till they found their previous hosts. The revived men gasped as their lungs were again filled with air; they stared at their hands in disbelief. It did not take them long to notice the radiant beauty stand bold in the centre of them all, her face beholding the dignity of goddess.

"The Jade-eyed Saint" one of them gasped, they all grovel to their knees, bowing lowly. However, they noticed the woman was horridly distracted, she looked out the window with apprehension …the sun was almost completely gone!

She chanted something under her breath and with a gust of wind vanished out of sight…

* * *

The wound in his side stung him, the poison burning…was this really how much pain _she_ had been in before he saved her. He knew she wouldn't return and so could not explain why it destroyed him so much…perhaps some part of him still had hope…_fool!_ He laid amongst his herbs, staring up at the blackening sky…he didn't know if the day was being engulfed by the night or he was inching closer and closer to extinction. Strangely, though hurt, he was not angry or sad…even if she had been lie…she was an extra ordinary one. He could not bring himself to regret meeting her or saving her….he seemed somewhat at peace with this, all he wanted was to see her face one last time, to feel her touch, smell her hair and hear her voice.

"Jinenji! Jinenji!" he heard her voice call to him, now his mind was playing tricks on him…he wanted to tell her he loved, even if she never felt the same. "Jinenji!" Came the voice again, this time it sounded closer. He strained his neck to see his glowing object of affection came fleeing to his side. _She came back? Is that really her or is it just a hallucination?_

"Emi…is that really you?" he breathed reaching out and brushing his finger across her cheek, catching a tear with it. She was crying for him, she was sad to lose him! Her scent had changed, she had clearly completed her mission and he was glad for her.

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have! How could you let me leave knowing it may kill you!" she sobbed heavily, these tears were not human tears…they glistened like stars.

Breathing became increasingly difficult for Jinenji "I could not take your freedom…as foolish as it sounds….I'm too much in love with you".

Her heart skipped a beat, _he loves me_? "Jinenji" she uttered softly gliding her thumb across his brow and staring deep into his eyes "Do you know the main reason why I decided to accept the Sainthood? Yes to defeat that evil man…but mostly it was so I could live with _you_! You need to live because I can't face all the years of this world without you! I did this for you! I did this because I want to stay with, because I need you…because I….because I love you" her tears fell on his face. At first he didn't even know if he should believe it…_she loved him_? He had gained a woman's love, not just any woman…but the most exquisite of them.

"Love me? How can you love me?" he rasped, she took his face in her hand and leaned him close, feeling his breath on her face.

"So easily" she responded "I fell for you so easily….I don't care what you or anyone else in the world says…you are beautiful, I'm honoured that feel the same" she leaned in closer and placed her lips on his. She held them there firmly to his for a long five moments. Jinengi was so overcome with love and joy that he forgot the pain in his side, a woman was savouring his kiss, he could feel her love pulsing through him! Something was stirring in him; the pain was subsiding and the poison ebbing. With their eyes closed they did not notice the thousands of tiny lights and orbs circling them. When Emi released his lips they were stunned to see that his injury had completely vanished.

"The curse is broken" Emi stated happily, throwing her arms about his neck and kissing him repeatedly on his face. They rose from the ground, Jinenji feeling stronger than ever.

"This means you can leave" he added wistfully, "without guilt".

Emy folded her laid her and about his arm, leaning her head against it with her eyes gently closed "mmhm…that's right…but I'd rather stay and marry you if that alright"

Jinenji stared down at her with shock, nothing would please him more, with pure joy he swept his young bride out and carried her into their hut.

* * *

"Keh, why are we visiting Jinenji?" Inuyasha scoffed walking alongside his wife "why didn't he just stay with us after we defeated Naraku".

Kagome glowered at him "Inuyahsa! His mother died! We need to see that he's okay…we should have come sooner!"

As they approached the hut they were dazed to see the most beautiful woman walk out of it with a basket full of laundry. Seeing her glowing eyes Inuyasha unsheathed his blade.

"Wait" Kagome hissed "I sense no evil presence coming from her".

Cautiously the advanced upon her, "who are _you_" Inuyasha growled, Emi turned to them with a pleasant smile recognising them instantly. They were exactly as Jinenji described!

"Hello there" she greeted with white beam "I'm Emi, Jinenji's wife"

This rendered both Inuyasha and Kagome speechless, seeing their mystified expressions she giggled airily, "It's such a long story, please come inside and hear all about it…Jinenji tells it a lot better than I do" .

With a pleasant face and a gentle hand she guided the two in, _any friend of my husband is indeed a friend of mine _she grinned.

The end

* * *

**Heya, so this is it, it's not all that great but I'd love some feedback even if it's not positive.**


End file.
